This invention relates to a cross-slide guide, and in particular, this invention relates to a cross-slide guide for microfilm reader in which the slides located on sliding pads can be transversed on at least one guide rail on which they are supported. Such a type of cross-slide guide is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,090 for instance.
Cross-slides render it possible to shift the film holder of a microfilm reader in both coordinate directions, so that any desired frame of the microfiche can be slid into the illuminated area below the lens. Nowadays rolling friction and sliding friction are utilized in order to attain this movability of the film holder. The advantage of rolling friction rests with the fact that the expenditureof force required is lower than with sliding friction. This advantage, however, often turns into a disadvantage in case of a microfilm reader with a greater magnification ratio, since the film holder responds too sensitively, resulting in the frame beginning to slightly bounce on the film holder. Both for cross-slide guides using rolling friction and those using sliding friction, numerous designs are commonly known to the art.